Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume '16 |released = May 11, 2016 July 2016 (LP Record; Pre-sale)August 10, 2016 (LP Record; General) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, LP Record |Language = Japanese |label = |Last = Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only 60th Single (2015)}} Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (泡沫サタデーナイト！／The Vision／Tokyoという片隅; Ephemeral Saturday Night! / The Vision / A Corner Called Tokyo) is Morning Musume '16's 61st single. The single was released on May 11, 2016 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the regular editions include a random trading card of 13 kinds depending on the jacket (39 in total). The limited editions include an event lottery serial number card. It is the last single to feature 9th generation member Suzuki Kanon. Tracklist CD #Utakata Saturday Night! #The Vision #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi #Utakata Saturday Night! (Instrumental) #The Vision (Instrumental) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD *Utakata Saturday Night! (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD *The Vision (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD *Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Music Video) LP Record ;Side A #Utakata Saturday Night! #The Vision ;Side B #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi #Utakata Saturday Night! (Kawanabe Hiroshi REMIX) Featured Members * 9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon (last single) * 10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka * 11th Gen: Oda Sakura * 12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Single Information ;Utakata Saturday Night! *Lyrics & Composition: Tsuno Maisa *Arrangement, Programming & Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *String Arrangement: Crusher Kimura *Violin: Crusher Kimura, Ishigame Kyoko, Endo Yuichi, Kaneko Yoshiko, Ayukiko Hosokawa, Yano Sayuri *Cello: Ekimin Endo, Haraguchi Azusa *Bass: Sasamoto Yasushi *Funky Chorus: nao•ayami (THE SOULMATICS) *Chorus: Morning Musume '16, Funyu Hiromi *Dance Choreographer: YOKO ;The Vision *Lyrics, Composition & Sound Producer: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming & Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura *Dance Choreographer: YOKO ;Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Lyrics, Composition & Sound Producer: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming & Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Violin: Muroya Kouichiro *E.Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura, CHINO *Dance Choreographer: YOKO ;Utakata Saturday Night! (Kawanabe Hiroshi REMIX) *Arrangement: Kawanabe Hiroshi, Ueda Tadashi TV Performances *2016.05.03 Full Chorus ("Tokyo to Iu Katasumi") *2016.05.05 The Girls Live ("Tokyo to Iu Katasumi") *2016.05.12 The Girls Live ("Utakata Saturday Night!") *2016.05.13 Buzz Rhythm ("Utakata Saturday Night!") *2016.05.24 Utacon ("Utakata Saturday Night!") *2016.05.27 Music Station ("Utakata Saturday Night!") *2016.06.02 The Girls Live ("The Vision") Concert Performances ;The Vision *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ ;Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 ;Utakata Saturday Night! *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |May |3 |119,877 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2016-05/ |} Total reported sales: 121,196* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="16" align="center"| |iTunes Top Albums | align="center" |4 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/junhassy/status/730258180723212288 |- |Music Station | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/music/contents/m_rank_cd/0547/info.html |- |Tower Records Morioka | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |https://twitter.com/TOWER_Morioka/status/732089134517387264 |- |Tower Records Musashi-Kosugi | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |https://twitter.com/TOWER_634Kosugi/status/732088608530694145 |- |Tower Records Kyoto | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |https://twitter.com/TOWER_Kyoto/status/732045576854855681 |- |Tower Records Namba | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |https://twitter.com/TOWER_Namba/status/732043039468703744 |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2016&month=05&day=23 |- |Billboard Japan Top Single Sales | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2016&month=05&day=23 |- |Billboard Japan Radio Songs | align="center" |10 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=radio_songs&year=2016&month=05&day=23 |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Utakata Saturday Night!" only' |- |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |3 | align="center" | |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |'1' | align="center" | |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"The Vision" only' |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |4 | align="center" | |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" only' |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |2 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/takahashiai/status/730519790276599808 |} Trivia *The single was announced and "Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" was performed for the first time on March 12th, during the opening concert of Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~."モーニング娘。'16新曲サプライズ披露 鈴木香音ラストシングルに" (in Japanese). dwango.jp news. 2016-03-12."モーニング娘。'16、春ツアー初日に新曲披露。鈴木香音ラストシングル" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-03-12. *Similar to "Oh my wish!," in "The Vision," members are divided into the dancing team (Fukumura, Ikuta, Ishida) and the vocal team."The Vision 小田さくら" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2016-04-09."♪( ´θ｀)ノ☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2016-04-09. *The music video for "Utakata Saturday Night!" got 1 million views only 9 days after it was uploaded to YouTube. This is the fastest any Hello! Project MV has reached 1 million views. References External Links *Discography: **Regular and Limited Editions: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **LP Record: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS es:Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi Category:2016 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:2016 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:English Name Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Gold Certification